


The Royal Secret

by clear_skies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Not a were!fic, PWP, Sexual Content, Top!Cas, alpha!Castiel, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_skies/pseuds/clear_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean has a secret, he's not like his family. His father has been trying to wed him for years, but he's just not interested in what's being offered. Castiel is a servant at the palace. He figures out what Dean has been hiding. He'll give the boy what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All These Shadows That I Walk in, Are Just My Volatile Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my mind for a long time, so I thought I should get it out on paper. I've got no Beta, so any mistakes are my own! Enjoy!

Dean was pacing a dent in the floor, trying to decide what to wear to the ball. His father, had decided to throw one for him in hopes of finding a suitor. He didn’t want a suitor. If he was to be heir, of course, he would have to find one eventually. 

The palace was a dreary place, and Dean only found solace in his room. Sam often came and sat with him. It was a nice break from his studies. He didn’t like school. Sam did though, he was always at those damned books. Maybe he should be the heir. 

“Dean, you have ten minutes to get an outfit on and do your hair before I come in there and do it for you,” a shout sounded through his door. 

Dean grimaced, grabbing the nearest long sleeved white shirt and breeches. His hair was fine, he decided, beginning to work on his freckles. He gave that up quickly, swabbing the skin-tone powder over the small dots. 

He was one of the only men with short hair. Sam had the latest fashion, wavy and down to the shoulders. That style wouldn’t frame Dean’s face properly. 

“Dean, you have two minutes,” his father yelled again.

“I’m coming,” he returned, “Please don’t yell,” he added, quieter. 

The ball was a mess. It all went fine until people started to notice him, as they would. He was the king’s son, after all. The women were all dithery and soft. 

“My lord, how do you like the entertainment?” one lady asked, plastering a smile on her face.

“I don’t really enjoy this sort of music,” he muttered, then returned to his brooding. 

The girl’s smile faltered, she was thrown off her track. She wandered away, confused. 

Castiel watched from the shadows. It wasn’t his place to step in. All he could do was wait until someone called for the servants. The king’s son obviously wasn’t having a good time. The younger, seemed to be having quite a ball, if you will. He was chatting happily with the dimwitted women, behaving like any good prince. 

Dean, on the other hand, was returning the questions thrown at him, but making no move to make any conversation. The women didn’t seem to interest him. As an Alpha, Castiel only saw Sam’s perspective. It was nice to have someone looking up to you, hanging on your every word. It wasn’t his fault he ended up a servant, it was simply his lineage. 

He watched as Dean was called away, and as the boy’s shoulders eased, the tension seeping away. He looked quite tired. 

“Maria, I’ll take the prince’s chambers tonight, if you like,” Castiel said, as he passed by another servant.

“That would be lovely, I’m feeling a little under the weather, and I think I should request a small break from working,” she replied, wiping her brow. 

Dean was undressing slowly, cracking his neck and stretching his shoulder. A knock sounded on his door. He froze, shirt off, only his breeches still on. A servant entered, tall and dark haired, with startling blue eyes. He carried a washcloth and a tray on which was a cup of tea and a small pastry. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, voice low and scratchy. 

Dean’s breathing hitched as he processed the tone. 

“Is Maria not well?” he asked, unable to make eye contact with the servant. 

“She has been feeling under the weather lately, but sends her apologies,” the man replied, setting the tray down on the dressing table nearest to the door. 

“May I ask what your name is?” Dean questioned, quickly slipping on a fleece shirt. 

“My name is Castiel, and I am at your service my lord,” the servant said, bowing his head, although the look he gave Dean said different.

Dean shifted on his feet, feeling a spike of arousal making it’s way to his groin. 

“I’ll leave you now, pleasant sleep, my lord,” Castiel muttered, making his way out of Dean’s room, closing the door lightly behind him. 

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, and took the tea to his balcony, sitting down on an outdoor chaise. He sipped his drink slowly, thinking about the evening. There wasn’t one suitor who sparked his interest. The only thing the women did was laugh at every single unfunny joke he had made, and stand there batting their eyelashes at him. It was ridiculous. 

*  
Castiel grinned, all he needed was a little more evidence to draw a conclusion. Something about Dean seemed...off. He came from a long line of dominant males, and he just didn’t fit that title. His brother, Samuel, was another story. An Alpha most definitely, although his sweet nature hid the term quite well. 

The servant’s quarters were much less elegant than Dean’s room. He really did know how to decorate. He had a large four poster bed, with a canopy and satiny sheets. His dresser was dark wood, with his personal belongings scattered heedlessly across it. Tomorrow perhaps Castiel could convince Maria to let him tend to the prince’s bathing. 

*  
Dean was gazing up at the stars, thinking quietly to himself. He really didn’t get to see much of the stars these days, as there was always a party to attend, or something new to learn in school. A rustle alerted him of someone else’s presence on the balcony. He whipped his head to the side, relaxing when he saw it was only Sam. 

“Sorry to disturb you brother, I thought you might like some company,” Sam said, smiling.

He sat down next to Dean on the chaise, and lay back,joining Dean in gazing at the stars.

“It’s a shame we don’t get to see them more often,” Sam whispered, looking back at Dean briefly. 

Dean nodded lazily, “There’s too much to do all the time,” he returned, grinning when Sam put his head on his shoulder. 

“Don’t get all girly on me Sammy, I may have to fetch a servant to prepare your wedding gown,” 

“Oh, I could whip your ass if I wanted to,” Sam shot back.

“Sam! What horrid language, the tutors would be appalled,” Dean mocked. 

“The tutors know where to shove it,” Sam said, and they both began to laugh. 

They both fell asleep like that, just as they used to do when they were children.


	2. The Sky Will Be My Shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was entering the prince’s bedchambers, ready to bathe him, when he heard them fighting. Dean was standing by the door to the balcony, being shouted at by his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fair amount longer than the first one. I wrote it awhile ago, so if there's any mistakes I apologize.

Castiel was entering the prince’s bedchambers, ready to bathe him, when he heard them fighting. Dean was standing by the door to the balcony, being shouted at by his father.

“Dean, how could you not have chosen a suitor? There were over a hundred to choose from,” the king yelled, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean’s eyes immediately went to the floor, and he braced himself, as if he was going to be hit. Castiel couldn’t help grinning. There was the evidence he’d been looking for. 

“I can’t keep doing this for you, there’s only so many pardons the other kingdoms will accept,” the king continued. 

“I’m sorry father, I just didn’t see anyone who fit my expectations,” Dean said, voice cracking slightly. 

“You say that every time, but the region’s most eligible bachlorettes come from all over, and there’s not a single one that suits you? That’s ridiculous.” 

The king stormed out of the bedroom, brushing past Castiel. 

“My lord, I’ve come to give you your bath,” Castiel said, walking towards the prince. 

He stopped when he saw the tears. Dean was--crying? Castiel was sure that even Maria had never seen the boy cry. 

“M--Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asked, bending down on one knee to look up in his face. 

“Leave me alone,” Dean whispered, turning his face away.

“I think you should sit down,” Cas said, putting a little more of a command in his tone. 

Dean shook his head, but moved to sit on the bed nonetheless. Cas sat by him, pulling the boy to his chest. Dean made no movement to get away, sobbing into his shirt. 

“What’s wrong Dean?”   
“I’m s-so tired of being a--an omega,” Dean cried, “No one knows, not even my own father, so when they yell at me they think I’m fine. I’m not,” 

“It’s okay to be an omega Dean, you just need to know what to do,” Castiel told him, stroking his hair lightly. 

Dean shook his head violently.

“I can’t ask for s-suppressants, and every month I go into heat. It’s unbearable, nothing helps,” he sobbed. 

“You’ve never had someone help you through it then, have you?” Castiel asked, thoroughly surprised. 

Someone as pretty as Dean couldn’t be a virgin. 

The prince sobbed a bit harder, shaking his head again. Castiel pulled him closer, holding him until the sobs slowed down. He looked down at Dean to see him blinking sleepily. Castiel lay down with Dean in his arms. 

“Dean, just because you’re an omega, doesn’t mean you can’t be a good leader,” Castiel whispered. 

“They musn’t know, I’ll be kicked out of the royal line,” Dean murmured, thoroughly cried out.

Castiel stroked the boy’s hair gently, a soft rhythm that slowly lulled Dean into a semi-conscious state.

“Castiel?” Dean mumbled, eyelids drooping.

“Yes Dean?” the servant asked, looking down at him.

“Thanks,” came the barely-audible response.

*

Dean stumbled down the stairs, taking a seat next to Sam. Breakfast was his least enjoyable meal, because it meant he actually had to get up to eat it. Sam was currently laughing his gigantic bottom off at the fact Dean may or may not have face planted into his oatmeal at some point during the meal.

The king was out for the week, attending business somewhere in the neighboring kingdom of Farael. This meant Dean was supposed to be sitting at the head of the table, as he was the eldest. He never followed this rule of course, and no one ever cared enough to speak with him about it.

The maids who tended to breakfast were currently trying not to laugh as Dean sponged the oatmeal off his face with his napkin. They couldn’t help themselves however, when Dean shoved the half empty bowl in Sam’s face. They didn’t mind the clean up that would befall them when the boys were done.

Dean didn’t have to tend to the king’s duties this week, because his advisor was currently the only person needed. This left him the choice to study his history, or take a well-earned ride through the kingdom.

There was only one obvious choice.

Dean invited Sam to come to the stables with him, wanting to spend some time with his brother before they were pulled away to do the boring work that lay at the castle.

They raced down the grand staircase, making a beeline for the door. It was best to rush, before the scholars saw them and dragged them back to the library for some sort of lesson. The boys slowed when they passed the kitchens, Sam grabbing a few apples and sugar cubes for their lovely mares. Running through the main courtyard proved slightly deadly, as Dean shoved Sam into a bush, cackling as he sped away.

“I’ll get you for that, you dirty heathen!” Sam called jokingly, yet threateningly from the foliage, not wasting any time in getting back to his feet.

“Only if you catch me, you’re too long to be any good at speed!” Dean shot back, now far ahead.

Sam caught up eventually, and shouted in Dean’s unsuspecting ear,

“You forget that with long legs, I can take longer strides,”

He grinned as his brother jumped in surprise.

They reached the stables, wheezing and gasping for breath, earning disdained looks from the elder stable attendants. One of the stable boys grinned though, and brought out their tack.

Dean grabbed his bow and arrows, as it could be fun to do some hunting. Sam made a face, but grabbed his too. They tacked up. Dean’s mare had a beautiful golden coat, dotted with white specks. Her mane was white and long. She had been his for a few years now, but she was still young and gentle. Her name was Athena. Sam’s horse, on the other hand, was a wild-spirited mare named Fae. Her dark, chestnut coat was sleek and deadly. She had a long dark mane, which Sam was lovingly brushing out at the moment. 

The brothers mounted their horses about ten minutes later, heading out into the forest. The trees were just beginning to flower, and the air was full of the smell of spring. Spring meant the game would return to the forest. Sure enough, Dean spotted a rabbit making it’s way through the underbrush. Sam drew his arrow faster though, and the rabbit lay motionless within a matter of seconds. 

“Sammy that’s not fair, it was my game,” Dean whined, trotting up to where Sam was stationed, whacking his brother upside the head. 

“What were you saying about my long limbs?” Sam shot back, dodging another blow. 

Their horses whinnied in protest as the boys tumbled off and began wrestling. A rustle in the bushes brought both men to their feet, alert. Dean made a fancy hand signal, and they moved to surround the suspicious bush. 

A head popped out. The brothers sighed in relief. It was just a cat. Dean made an involuntary noise at the cute creature. Sam glanced at him, trying not to laugh. 

“Sam give me a break, it’s a cat. I love those things,” Dean hissed, picking up the squirming animal and trying desperately not to coo.

They rode back in a companionable silence, Sam chuckling to himself every so often. Once they arrived at the castle, both boys went to their rooms, not wanting to be caught by the scholars who were undoubtedly ready to murder them for missing lessons. 

* 

Dusk was falling as Dean fed and cleaned the cat. He decided, since Sam was amazingly bulletproof to it’s cuteness, that he would be the one to name her. 

“I think you’d be a good Scarlet,” he told the small white ball of fluff. 

She mewled in agreement, pushing her head against his hand. She wiggled out of his lap, and jumped up onto his bed, settling down on his pillow. Dean grinned, beginning to undress. As he unbuttoned his shirt, there was a knock at the door. He froze, unsure of who it could be. 

“My lord, may I come in?” came the meek voice of one of the maids. 

“Yes of course, pardon my inappropriate status,” Dean said, smiling gently. 

“There’s a letter from your father,” the maid said hurriedly, handing the crisp envelope to him and scurrying out of the room. 

Dean sighed, ripping the top open. The letter was did not contain good news.

‘Dean, I regret to inform you, that in the event of you not choosing a suitor, I will have to choose for you. King Robert of Falael has three lovely daughters, as well as two sons. I have discussed with him an arranged marriage. If you do not choose a suitor at the next ball I throw. I do not have any problems with you choosing a man, if that is what the issue has been. The ball will be in two weeks. You are also not expected to choose one of the children from the Falael household, although it would be very good for our kingdoms. Sincerely, your father, King Jonathan.’ 

Dean sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t ready to choose a suitor. There wasn’t anyone he fancied. If there would be new suitors, then maybe he would find one. If it was the same two hundred that came every time, there was no doubt he would have an arranged marriage. 

He crumpled up the letter and tossed it into his garbage. It was time for bed. He undressed fully and got into his nightshirt and pants. As he lay down, Scarlet came and nestled next to him. He grinned, and dropped off to sleep.


	3. All Those Scorching Eyes, Could Scold Your Tender Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are your heats always this intense?” Castiel muttered, not expecting an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of sexy sex

Dean awoke to the burning sensation of arousal in his hole. He was leaking, without any provocation. His Heat had arrived. He muffled his scream of frustration in his pillow. Why did he have to go through this? He rang the bell for his servant Maria. He had to cancel all plans for today. 

Maria didn’t come. Instead, Castiel’s face peeked around the doorway. He immediately froze, scenting Dean’s arousal. 

“Dean, are you...” he wondered aloud, stifling his urges to jump the poor kid. 

All he got in return was muffled whimpers, and fuck if that didn’t make his own arousal lesson. Dean was squirming on the sheets, clearly having scented an Alpha in the room. 

“Dean it’s alright, I’ll be right back,” Castiel told him, running to cancel the prince’s lessons for the day. 

When he returned, Dean was trying desperately to get any form of release. He was rubbing against the sheets, his pants long gone. Castiel growled, unable to help himself. That only spiked a louder whine from Dean. Things were quickly spiralling out of Castiel’s realm of control. 

“Dean I think it would be best if you bathed before we did anything,” Castiel rasped, hoping that the scent would wash away at least a little. 

Dean just moaned, continuing to writhe. Castiel walked over to the bed, trying to restrain himself. The prince looked up, eyes glazed and unfocused with arousal, and keened. That was the last straw for Castiel. He lifted the Omega bodily and carried him to his bathroom. He started the water running, hot, but not too hot. 

Dean was squirming in his grasp, trying to touch the Alpha’s cock. His lips were moving but the words that came out made no sense. Castiel took off his breeches, almost startled by how much more insane it made Dean. 

“Are your heats always this intense?” Castiel muttered, not expecting an answer.

“They get w-w-worse a-and worse with time,” came a strangled reply. 

The water filled the tub, seeming to bubble in anticipation. Castiel shut the water off, whispering in Dean’s ear, “I guess now I’ll get to bathe you, seeing as you evaded being washed yesterday,” 

A shiver went down Dean’s spine at the closeness of Castiel’s mouth. He whined again, trying to get some sort of friction on his leaking cock. 

The tub was more of a small pool, able to be stood in and cleansed, which is exactly what Castiel intended to do. 

“Patience Dean,” Castiel muttered, a groan slipping from his throat as Dean’s searching ass found his dick. “I never realized how needy you could get,” 

“Please Alpha,” Dean begged, almost sobbing. 

“Shh, darling,” Castiel soothed, brining his hand up from where they were locked on Dean’s hips, holding him up. 

He stroked Dean’s cheek, trying to calm the poor Prince. 

“The water is almost ready,” Castiel murmured, shutting of the tap. “Are you alright my lord?” 

Dean nodded weakly, lifting up one leg in order to start down the stairs leading to the water. Castiel raised his eyebrows, giving Dean a look that stopped him in his tracks. 

“What?” he asked.

“If we’re going to do this, we might as well do it right,” Castiel told him, smiling when Dean shuddered, his ass obviously throbbing. 

Castiel lifted the Prince easily, carrying him into the pool, and setting him down on the second to last stair. Dean’s cock was already red and full, the head touching his stomach. 

“Such a dirty boy,” Castiel chided, “Although you’ll be even dirtier when I’m done with you,” 

Dean gasped, arching his back as a particularly strong wave of pleasure shot through him. 

“P-please,” he cried, as Castiel waded away from him. 

Beside the bath was a long counter, carrying any and all supplies needed to have a proper bath. Castiel picked up a washcloth and some various soaps and shampoos, and waded back to Dean. 

The steam had flushed the Omega’s already red cheeks, and now he looked so angelic it almost took Castiel’s breath away. His white skin was incredibly pale in the lighting of the bathroom, and his freckles stood out like wolf among sheep. His hair was slightly wet from the vapors and he looked so needy. 

“I think we should take the edge off, don’t you think?” Castiel murmured, getting between Dean’s legs, causing the boy to lean further back into the water. 

He began to rub up Dean’s toned body, hands stopping on his collarbone. He flicked his fingers around Dean’s hardened nipples, grinning as it made the boy cry out. It was time to find Dean’s buttons. They were so much fun to press. He was so responsive. 

Dean was making small noises, some pleas, and some little whimpers that went straight to Castiel’s cock. Castiel continued playing with Dean’s nipples, when he flicked one particularly hard Dean wailed. He was directly in the throes of his Heat, meaning he was the most fun at this point. Castiel could blow in his ear, and Dean would be aroused. 

“I can’t wait to knot this virgin ass,” Castiel said, not really talking to Dean. 

The words affected the prince anyway. He came, untouched, shooting spurts of white over his stomach and Castiel’s chest. 

The Alpha dispensed some of the prince’s shampoo into his hand, and began lathering up his Omega’s hair. Dean actually mewled, pushing his head into Castiel’s hand, behaving very much like the cat resting on the chaise on the balcony. 

“That bad, huh?” Castiel wondered aloud, dunking the boy’s head gently under the water. 

When he had finished bathing Dean, he flipped him around, pumping Dean’s half-hard cock to get it fully functioning again. It didn’t take much to get him writhing again. Who would’ve known that ‘The Cold Prince’ could be so responsive. 

He pushed one finger through Dean’s pink lips, silently ordering him to suck. Dean didn’t need to be told, swirling his tongue around the digits almost immediately. 

Castiel groaned again, Dean was just so fucking hot. 

“Your mouth was made for sucking cocks, did you know that?” he growled, grinning as Dean sucked harder in response. “I guess we won’t really need lubricant, will we?” he drew his fingers out with a wet pop. 

Dean opened his mouth to beg again. Castiel quickly placed his wet fingers on the boy’s lips, silencing him. 

He pushed one finger into Dean’s tight hole, nearly growling when he felt how wet Dean was for him. 

Dean whimpered, shifting back on the single obstruction. Castiel smirked, pushing another finger in. Dean whined more. 

When he pushed a third finger in, Dean gasped, bucking his hips wildly. 

Finally, Castiel was done prepping, “You’re going to look so pretty on my cock,” he all but whispered, licking a stripe up the prince’s bared neck. 

Dean gasped, and did so once more as his Alpha shoved in, in one thrust. 

They set up a rhythm, and soon Castiel’s knot had formed, rubbing against the prince’s prostate. 

Dean came once more, his hole squeezing around Castiel’s dick. Castiel came, pumping his spend into Dean’s used ass. 

Dean felt so full, much more he had ever been before. He had never been knotted. 

A wave of exhaustion took him by surprise, his eyelids fluttering, “Alpha---I,” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay Dean, sleep now,” Castiel soothed, slipping out of Dean now that his knot had gone down. 

He gathered his beautiful Omega in his arms, carrying him to his bed. They fell asleep with Dean’s head on Castiel’s chest.


	4. Lessons in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince’s face was flushed slightly, cheeks tinted the prettiest of pinks. His freckles stood out like stars in the night sky, dusting over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy

Castiel awoke late the next morning, arising quickly and cancelling Dean’s plans for the day. He thought it would be a good idea, seeing as the prince was still sleeping fitfully.

When he returned to Dean’s room, he stood back, admiring the sleeping boy.

The prince’s face was flushed slightly, cheeks tinted the prettiest of pinks. His freckles stood out like stars in the night sky, dusting over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

Castiel’s gaze traveled farther down. The sheets were strewn across Dean’s stomach, just below his belly button. The freckles were sprinkled across the boy’s strong shoulders too.

He could’ve been an Alpha, if he wasn’t so pretty. He was ridiculously gorgeous for a male. His long lashes fanned over his cheeks, much like a woman’s, if not more feminine. His hair was a golden brown, shorter than was in fashion. It was nice though, it suited him well.

Dean sighed happily when Castiel slid back into bed, wrapping his arms around the servant’s waist. Castiel paused, surprised.

Dean was known to be a hard-headed boy, and he was so innocent and vulnerable looking. He wondered if Dean’s own brother had even seen him like this. 

He tentatively put an arm around the prince, and slowly fell back asleep. 

*  
Dean woke up at noon, his heat down for the count, just a small ache in his groin. Castiel was gone, but in his place was a note on the pillow. 

‘I’m in the kitchens if you need me. - C’ 

He smiled, stretching widely. 

Then he remembered the ball.

Dean practically sprang out of bed, startling Scarlet and hitting his head on his bedpost.   
He swore loudly, snatching his clothes from where Castiel had so kindly laid them out on his bedside chair. 

He tugged them on quickly, rushing out of his room with one arm in his button down. The puffy sleeves were always a hassle to arrange properly and there was no time. He had to warn Castiel about the dance. 

Dean skidded into the kitchen, shirt half buttoned. Castiel was standing at the kitchen’s island, chopping tomatoes for the dinner that evening. Another servant was standing next to him, washing vegetables. He looked up as Dean came to a halt in front of the counter, gasping for breath. 

“Can I help you, my Lord?” Castiel asked calmly. 

“It would be much appreciated if you could help me find my--uh--my,” Dean stammered, trying to think of an excuse. 

“Oh yes, you had mentioned that earlier. Please excuse me Amy,” Castiel interrupted smoothly. 

Amy looked after them with a confused expression on her face. 

“Castiel, my father has announced that I must choose my suitor at the ball next week. I want it to be you,” Dean said, as the servant steered him around the corner. 

“I’ve been planning,” Castiel replied, smiling at the surprised look on Dean’s face. 

“Y-you want to be with me?” Dean stammered, color rising to his cheeks. 

“Dean, I’ve wanted to be with you since the last ball,” Castiel said evenly. 

Dean’s eyes grew large and he smiled wide. 

“Thank you Castiel,” he whispered, throwing his arms around his Alpha. 

*   
“Dean, you’ll be late for our lesson!” Sam whined, knocking on his brother’s door. 

“So let me be late!” Dean shouted back, followed by sounds of a few thumps and bumps. 

“If you’re late, I’ll be blamed. Sir Drake does not like me!” Sam cried, bursting through the doorway, nearly spitting when he took in the sight before him. 

Dean was on one of his chairs, reaching up to his dresser. Scarlet was perched there, hissing at him. Dean’s facial expression was priceless. He looked so forlorn, that Sam had to help. He pushed his brother off his chair, reaching up to the angry feline. Scarlet immediately calmed, fur flattening and growls ceasing. 

“I think you may have done something to upset your cat, brother,” Sam laughed, grabbing the animal and bringing her to the ground. 

“Scarlet, if this is about the other day, I’m terribly sorry,” Dean told the cat, trying to soothe the rapidly rising fur. 

Scarlet eyed him suspiciously, letting out a small meow. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Dean offered. 

Scarlet’s fur flattened completely, the incident forgotten. 

The brothers ran to the library in a rush, afraid of the wrath of the tutor. 

*   
“Samuel Alexander Winchester, I expected better of you,” Sir Drake chided sharply, frowning at Sam. 

“It wasn’t my fault this time--,” Sam began, only to be interrupted, “I do not care to hear your excuses,” the tutor tutted, pointing to the table nearest the window. 

The library was quite spacious, and included multiple reading areas and over a thousand books. The tutor always chose the least comfortable table and chairs to teach the lessons. 

“Dean, how good of you to show up. We missed seeing you! You’re such a splendid pupil!” 

Dean looked smug. “It’s good to be here, Sir,” he said. 

The lesson was a disaster. Sam recited the facts perfectly, but Sir Drake refused to acknowledge any of the answers. 

Finally it was over, and both Sam and Dean sped out of the library, ready to eat dinner. 

“He hates you so much,” Dean whispered, grinning ear to ear as they run down the hall.


	5. She's Always Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam appeared in Dean’s doorway, looking masculine and large. His eyes grew wider as he took in Dean’s appearance. 
> 
> “You--uh--you look--,” he stammered, hands clasping and unclasping anxiously.
> 
> “Hideous,” Dean suggested, “Ridiculous? Stupid?” 
> 
> “No, I wasn’t really going to say that. You look--uh, pretty,” 
> 
> Dean froze, glancing up at Sam in shock.
> 
> “Have you seen yourself?” Sam asked, pointing to the mirror Dean was trying so hard to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, I've been so busy. Hopefully I'm back now!

The servants were abuzz with excitement, everyone was hustling around. At the moment, at least three maids were fluttering over Dean, primping and prettying him up for the ball. 

One, was currently smearing kohl around his already feminine eyes. He had protested, but his request was quickly rejected, due to the fact his father had ordered the maids to ‘fix him up’, no matter what. 

He drew the line when his newest maid, Sarah, began smearing balm on his lips. 

“I’m not actually a woman, you know,” he muttered, eyes widening when Sarah gave him a look. 

“I’m not!” he whined, batting away the maid with eyelash curlers. 

“If I may be so bold, my lord, you’ll have to look like one to get the attention you seem to be desiring,” Sarah whispered, too quiet for any of the other servants to hear. 

Dean’s jaw dropped, and he flailed his hands around, trying to get out of the reclined chair. When he succeeded, he grabbed Sarah’s arms and drew her into the corner. 

“Is it really that obvious?” he whispered fiercely.

“No sir, I’ve always had a special sense about those things. My momma always told me ‘it was an awful strange talent to have, but I shouldn’t let it go to waste,’”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, “ You mean you can tell I’m--uh--,” 

“Yes sir,” Sarah said, smiling slightly. 

“Keep it quiet, please,” Dean asked, begging slightly. 

Sarah simply grinned, and led him back to his chair. The servants swarmed over him again. 

Although it was a masquerade ball, the servants seemed to think it was necessary to look feminine and girly beneath the mask. Honestly, Dean was more nervous about finding a mate, then he was about not finding one. He hadn’t seen Castiel all day, and no one seemed to know where he was. 

Sam appeared in Dean’s doorway, looking masculine and large. His eyes grew wider as he took in Dean’s appearance. 

“You--uh--you look--,” he stammered, hands clasping and unclasping anxiously.

“Hideous,” Dean suggested, “Ridiculous? Stupid?” 

“No, I wasn’t really going to say that. You look--uh, pretty,” 

Dean froze, glancing up at Sam in shock.

“Have you seen yourself?” Sam asked, pointing to the mirror Dean was trying so hard to avoid. 

“No, I--,” Dean paused, looking at himself for the first time. 

His eyes were larger and more pronounced than usual, and the kohl emphasized the green to an extreme. He looked younger, prettier. The servants had shaved his stubble completely off, and there was no doubt that Sarah had been in charge. They hadn’t even touched the splatter of freckles that ran across his cheeks and nose. 

His eyes flicked back to make contact with his brothers. Sam shrugged, smiling slightly. 

*   
The ball was going incredibly boring. Dean was surrounded by both males and females. He couldn’t breathe or move, there was such a crowd around him. As soon as he had taken off his mask, they had swarmed. 

At about a quarter to eleven, Dean was ready to call it quits. He had danced with nearly everyone there, and he still hadn’t seen Castiel. Currently, his partner was trying desperately to lead the dance. 

“I do know how to lead,” Dean murmured, glancing confusedly at the masked stranger. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the man flustered, kinda, flitting away into the crowd. 

Suddenly a body pressed up against Dean’s back. A shudder ran through him, and he was about to turn around, when a deep voice rumbled, “Hello,”

Dean felt the vibrations of the strangers voice, and gasped. 

“Would you care to dance?” the man questioned, slipping his strong hand into Dean’s. 

Dean nodded weakly, putting his arm around the waist of his partner. He didn’t even struggle to lead, this man clearly knew what he was doing. 

He realized he had yet to make eye contact, and raised his eyes to meet the man’s. He gasped again, when he realized his partner’s eyes were icy blue. They looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place them. 

His outfit was gorgeous, sand colored coat, dress shirt and a silky grey tie. His mask was black and plain, but it accentuated the brilliant color of his eyes. Dean felt like a mouse in the presence of a tiger. 

When the song finally ended, Dean was quite tired. He was about to excuse himself, but his partner gave him a look and he shut his mouth. 

“Would you care to retire to the balcony?” the man all but growled, holding out his hand for Dean. 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed unhelpfully. The stranger took it as a yes, and led the poor prince out. 

“You look...beautiful,” he said, leaning over to whisper in Dean’s ear. 

Dean shivered, knees weakening. 

“W-Who are you?” Dean stuttered, quickly trying to maintain his balance. 

“I thought you would’ve guessed by now, my lord,” the man murmured, smiling when recognition filled Dean’s eyes. “I can see confusion in your eyes, why is that?” 

“Where did you get the clothes?” Dean asked, relaxing slightly when Castiel looked affronted.

“I did not steal them, if that’s what you meant,” he said, “Your father pays well,” 

“But how did you get in?” Dean questioned.

“I know some people, don’t worry, none of this was illegal. Although I am not Prince Damon from Falael,” his servant replied, raising his eyebrow in thought. 

 

Dean’s mouth dropped, and he shook his head.

“Castiel, this is not good. I’m supposed to be courting with the family of Falael,” he stammered, glancing around. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I paid the eldest off,” Castiel soothed, “He thinks I am just a very willing suitor,”

Dean’s mouth closed. He looked down. 

“You do so much for me,” he muttered, blushing slightly. 

“You’re worth it, my lord,” Castiel told him, laying a hand on Dean’s cheek. 

He stroked the soft flesh lightly, before drawing the Prince in for a lingering kiss. 

His tongue licked over Dean’s lips, before the Prince opened, giving Castiel access. The Alpha swept inside, licking every inch of Dean’s mouth. Dean whimpered, knees trembling. 

“Ah, we better make introductions to your father,” Castiel suggested quickly. 

“O-oh yes, I suppose that is a good idea,” Dean murmured dazedly, confused at the sudden loss of contact. 

Castiel grabbed the Prince’s hand and swept him back into the crowded ballroom. The King was standing by the dance floor, observing the throng with an slightly unenthusiatic expression. 

“F-father, this is u-uh my suitor.. Castiel,” Dean stuttered, smiling somewhat convincingly. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Castiel,” King John said, in a slightly more enthusiastic way. 

“The pleasure is all mine, your Highness,” the servant replied, grinning widely. 

They chatted for quite some time, Dean shifting foot to foot anxiously the entire time. As soon as he saw an available stopping point, he pounced. 

“Father, if you don’t mind, Castiel and I will be out on the balcony if you need us,” he announced, shuffling away.

“I was very happy to meet you, I’m glad my son has finally found a suitor he wishes to indulge in. I hope I’ll be seeing more of you around the castle,” the King said, bowing his goodbye.

“I’m quite sure you will be,” Castiel muttered, bowing in response. 

He glided off in search of Dean. 

His plans were moving along quite quickly.


	6. The Stars That Guide My Way Speak of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dean was ready. He was escorted down to the garden, where the wedding was to be held. His husband to be looked up, meeting his eyes. There was surprise there, as well as lust. Dean shivered. 
> 
> All the guests turned to look at him, as the King took him down the flowery aisle. He blushed, trying not to make eye contact with any of them, especially not his three great-aunts who were desperately trying to get him to look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sad to end it. Thank you for all your feedback it means a lot to me, as I know what to improve in the future!

Dean was extremely nervous. Today was the day. He was to be married to Castiel. 

So many maids were fussing over him at the moment, that he could barely breathe. He had yet to put on his bridal outfit, but the makeup itself was enough hassle. 

One maid was darkening the kohl around his eyes, adding gold dust in order to bring out the gold in the Prince’s eyes. Another was rubbing his bare skin with scented oil, causing his skin to glow. Yet another maid was shaving his legs, the razor gliding over smooth skin as easy as a knife over butter. 

His outfit consisted of a deep blue shirt with slightly puffed sleeves, the buttons in the front hidden in the folds of the fabric. His trousers were of the finest cotton, colored a dark grey. He was to wear solid gold cuff links and a hooded robe, that would serve as the train. 

Finally, Dean was ready. He was escorted down to the garden, where the wedding was to be held. His husband to be looked up, meeting his eyes. There was surprise there, as well as lust. Dean shivered. 

All the guests turned to look at him, as the King took him down the flowery aisle. He blushed, trying not to make eye contact with any of them, especially not his three great-aunts who were desperately trying to get him to look at them. 

The altar was an arc of white roses, grown especially for the occasion. 

Violins were playing in the corner of the garden.

Dean reached the end of the aisle, flashing Castiel a small nervous smile. He received a larger one in return. The priest cleared his throat and began his speech.

Dean was having trouble focusing on what was being said, because Castiel was tracing his thumb over Dean’s pulse where their hands were clasped.

“Do you swear Dean Winchester to be your partner?” the priest asked the Alpha.

“I swear,” he said, smiling warmly at his new husband.

“Do you swear Castiel J. Novak to be your partner?” the priest said, turning to Dean.

“I swear,” Dean said, a shy smile painting his features. 

“And so the souls of two become one, and therefore are inseparable. For the joining of hands, is the joining of each other, and two shall be one. Let it be so,” the priest concluded, smiling slightly. 

Castiel kissed Dean immediately, drawing his bride into his arms. Dean came willingly, and the kiss seemed to last for ages. 

The audience laughed and clapped at the display of affection. 

The reception was lovely. More than just the Winchester relatives attended, people from many kingdoms came to see the happy couple. 

The couple in question was dancing happily under the never ending waterfall of flower petals. The children had taken it upon themselves to sprinkle the petals over them, giggling and dancing around them in a circle, tossing the scented fragments above their heads. 

“My father will want us to move into new chambers at the palace. What will you tell him if he asks about his missing servant?” Dean asked, whispering in his new husband’s ear. 

“You shall say that he resigned a while back, and you haven’t seen him since,” Castiel replied, his tone equally hushed. 

“I will do my best to lie, but I cannot promise as my father is an Alpha,” the Prince told him, glancing at the ground in embarrassment.

“Never be ashamed of being an Omega, it’s what makes you special,” Castiel commanded, stroking the pad of his thumb over Dean’s cheek. 

Dean smiled, glancing at Castiel through his thick eyelashes. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” he whispered. 

“So am I, my Lord, so am I,” Castiel said

They danced on into the night, the stars shining above them as their own personal lighting.


End file.
